1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a windshield for motorcycles which is adjustably mounted by a holding means on the motorcycle and can be adjusted by a drive means into different positions.
The invention furthermore relates to a windshield for motorcycles which is adjustably mounted by a holding means on the motorcycle, the holding means having two non-parallel guides for setting different vertical and/or inclined positions of the windshield as it moves along the guides.
Finally, the invention relates to a drive means for an adjustably supported motor vehicle component, especially a windshield for motorcycles.
2. Description of Related Art
German Patent DE 39 41 875 C1 discloses a windshield which is mounted on a motorcycle so as to be adjustable in its height and its angular orientation by an adjustment means. The adjustment means contains at least two guide rails arranged at different angles and on each of which a respective sliding piece is movably supported. The windshield is connected to the two sliding pieces to be able to pivot around the transverse axis of the vehicle. An electric motor is located in the area of the front, lower guide rail and via a threaded rod transfers linear drive motion to the sliding piece which is supported on the front guide rail. The driving of the sliding piece via the threaded rod or a comparable dimensionally stable drive element limits the possible locations of the electric motor in the vicinity of the front guide rail.